


Лучший друг

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Взгляд со стороны Гидеона.





	Лучший друг

Легкие поцелуи скользили по щекам, собирая горькие слезы. Неловкие ласковые прикосновения пытались утешить теплом. Объятия грели любовью и состраданием. Они - мальчишки, такие похожие - должны были держаться вместе, чтобы выживать здесь.  
Их сплотили годы в клетке. Оторванность от родителей, от внешнего мира. Надежды, что когда-нибудь они вырастут и смогут стать сильнее всего этого. Смогут победить. Общее горе, общие мечты - из этого могла взрасти истинная любовь, чувство, способное сокрушить любое зло, любое проклятье. Но зло было слишком коварно, чтобы допустить это.  
Через всю свою жизнь Гидеон пронес тот миг, когда струсил, отказался помочь - да и что он мог сделать? Он был слаб. Он был ребенком. Он обязан был быть сильным, героем, спасителем. Но не смог.  
Родерик не винил его. Спустя годы, когда они встретились - по воле зла, которое жаждали сокрушить - любовь кольнула застывшее сердце, возродив в нем надежду. Вернув потерянные мечты.  
Гидеон хотел изменить хоть что-то - любой ценой. Пусть он не был спасителем - но он мог попросить о помощи. И тогда пришел бы настоящий спаситель. И освободил бы мир от гнета зла. Пусть так - главное, чтобы все эти люди, все эти несчастные дети были свободны. Чтобы никто больше им не навредил...  
Он хотел победить на этот раз. Но снова оказался слаб. И теперь уже потерял свою любовь навеки. Стал рабом без шанса на свободу. У него отняли все. Слишком много, чтобы продолжать бороться. Что он теперь мог сделать? Оставшись один, лишенный себя. Его жалкие попытки противиться судьбе и злу, владевшему им, каждый раз приносили лишь боль. Лишь страдания.  
Он не был спасителем. Мечтательный мальчишка вырос. Познал горечь утраты и отчаяния. Но не прекратил бороться. Пусть все, что он мог - это жалкие мелочи. Пусть непослушание и каралось слишком жестоко. Он был готов отдать свою жизнь, только бы снова не оказаться слабым перед злом. Только бы не позволить причинить боль разлуки еще кому-то.  
Его жизнь была полна страданий. Разве в ней было что-то, чем стоило дорожить?


End file.
